The instant invention is directed to a display device for vehicles, particularly automobiles, small trucks, and vans. Primarily, the display device is intended for use by sports fans to display team emblems or logos when attending sporting events.
In the past, the primary display arrangement for such events consisted of a flag having indicia printed thereon and attached to a window held stand. Such types of arrangements are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,762,360; 4,519,153; 4,976,410 and 4,986,209. While each of these patents are directed to specific areas of novelty, they each retain the two major draw backs to vehicle carried displays, i.e. vibration and noise.
When the vehicle is traveling upwards of sixty miles per hour on interstate highways, the flag portion of the display whips back and forth which such veracity as to create a vibration which can be felt inside the vehicle. This motion of the flag also creates a noise level which also is heard inside the vehicle. Both can be disturbing.
Wind socks are of themselves not a novel idea. They have been used for years at airports to indicate wind direction. Also, they have been used as golf flags and even as display flags for vehicles as is illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,401,626 and 2,090,121. The focus in each of these patents is the mounting structure for the rod member carrying the wind sock with the vehicle. The mounting rod is simply bent at its upper end to receive the wind sock. Should the display structure of either of these patents be subject to high vehicle speeds, the rod loop would simply bend against the force.
The instant invention has as its object to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art arrangements by providing a vehicle carried display device capable of withstanding forces created by high speed driving.
Another object of the invention is to provide a vehicle carried display which produces substantially no noise while being carried at high speeds.
Another object of the invention is to provide a vehicle carried display device which produces substantially no vibration while being carried at high speeds.
Another object of the invention is to provide a vehicle carried display device which can be readily and securely fastened to vehicles.
Another object of the invention is to provide a securing assembly for a vehicle carried display device which will remain connected with the vehicle window when raised or lowered.
Another object of the invention is to provide a mounting assembly structure for a display device which is light weight and yet sturdy.
Another object of the invention is to provide a mounting assembly for an air sock display which will retain the forward end of the sock both open and extending vertically.